themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo Wiki
10263.jpeg|The Great Dragon Faire Arc|linktext=Will Manny and his Allies get chance to composed finish all Six Phases? Space rangers.png|Characters|linktext=Read all about TMCTCOK Characters HappyGarnet.jpeg|Seasons|linktext=Watch Out Book Five: Plant is bringing great nature for Season 5 Aqua-Ranger Sonora.png|Episodes|linktext=Have You Watch All Season 5 Episodes? The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo is the story of the rich Demacian Noble Family that they were Dragon Slayers who is have a lot of Dragoncash and they are business fortune Cashmakers that has took a interest on Kaijudo wizardry, and the both worlds in which Manny lives. One is the real world much like our own, and the other fantastical world of creatures, a parallel world made up of the five creature civilizations, only the Kaijudo Master could master all of the five civilizations to save our world from evil Darkness mistress Darkspella that try to rule the both worlds of good and evil and able defeat her by using all five civilizations of Kaijudoa are Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature to master the five made up civilizations in order to become the World's Greatest Duelist and not the World needs Marcus the most, but He died, after Marcus's death before that the five civilization monks have Manny to became the True Kaijudo Master and powerful Raikage in Florida to master all the five creature civilizations to stop the Darkness Army Dragons from destroying the both worlds in the Veil and Earth's most dangerous, powerful and armed creatures and villains that might destroy the world of creatures and humans who have shared their bond to defeat the evil Darkness mistress by building the army of creatures have been betrayed their civilizations in the Kaijudoaian War and also the humans bonded their pet creatures to defeat evil with their massive powers and defend the World from the Evil Forces of Darkspella News and Events June Events *The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo Wiki will be doing updating our wikia for 4/17/15 with new Characters, Villains and even much more *Epic Champions are Coming! for the episode event on June 28 will be announce *Neutral Champions will be added to the wiki! *Dream Creatures was added to the wiki and see more about creature info visit the Temple Dojo Today! *Yu Magi Nation is coming this year 2015 see the Trailer for new series *Triprex is coming to the Field of Justice! July Events *Two New Champions are coming from Kybar's Teeth *Talik is coming to the Field of Justice! *Dream Kins are breaching The Veil *Core, Jungle and Swamp Civilizations are revealed *We fixing up The Manny Centuruions: The Clash of Kaijudo Wiki into 2.0 on July 8th-July 17th for new level *Sevia is coming to the Field of Justice! *The Great Dragon Faire event is coming on July 16th *BREAKING NEWS!: The Unknown Monster Is Rampaging Through Valoran and attacked The Valoran Alliances With On Aboard Their Ship *BREAKING NEWS!: Unknown Monster Was In Mayhem On Valoran Please Everyone Indoors During The Threat and the Kaijudo City Defense Force is in patrol on the unnamed beast *Unknown Monster Is Threating Valoran August Events *Something's Coming from The Rift to Runeterra *The Revealing Champion coming soon The Story Thousands of years ago, the five Creatures monarchs where the rulers of the Five Civilizations. When a war between humans and Kaijudo that threatened to destroy the entire world erupted, The Monarchs banded together with five human wizards to end the war. The Creature monarchs willingly sacrificed their mana energy so that the original Duel Masters might create the mystical veil that has ever since separated the human and Kaijudo worlds. Drained of almost all their energy, the five monarchs fell in the slumber. It appears the plan was originally to allow the monarchs to recover their strength and awaken before sending them across the Veil so they might rule their civilization again, but at some point, the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters betrayed the monarchs' trust, periodically siphoning off their mana, keeping them in hibernation for millennia. By the time Veil collapses, the Five Creature monarchs will be reawakend and continue what they began Thousands of years Heroes Emmanuel Garcia/Dai'Dragou and Dervish Garcia Aaron Garcia and Ticky Garcia Gajeel Garcia and ??? Pogue Garcia and ??? Wendy Garcia and Konayua Garcia Amaru Garcia and ??? Thalia Garcia and ??? Riven Garcia and ??? Masters Master Isao Master Nadia Master Jaha Master Chavez Master Orwin Master Dashi ??? ??? Villains Queen Noxia Yellow Diamond Agram Orm Jose Garcia Movies The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo The Movie The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Movie: Breached Out Of The Veil The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Movie: Dweller of the Depths The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Dino Charge Movie: Battle For Kaijudo City The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Kyurem vs The Sword of Justice Manny Dragonvale Movie Manny Dragon City Movie Episodes *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Last Episode *Ashe'mere Wish on the Star